1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and more particularly to a golf club head which includes a weight material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club has a head which is attached to a distal end portion of a shaft. A grip is attached to a proximal end of the shaft.
In a general golf club head, a hosel hole is provided directly in the head, and a shaft is inserted into the hosel hole to be secured therein by an adhesive.
A golf club head is used in which a weight material is detachably mounted in the golf club head by being screwed thereinto to adjust the weight or balance of the golf club head (for example, JP-A-2010-69106).
FIG. 10 is a sectional view of a golf club head of JP-A-2010-69106. In this golf club head, an internally screw threaded hole 3 is provided in a sole portion of a head main body 2, and a weight material (a deadweight member) 4 is detachably mounted in the internally screw threaded hole 3 by being screwed thereinto.
When the weight material 4 is screwed into the internally screw threaded hole 3 in the way described above, the weight material 4 is placed at the entrance of the internally screw threaded hole 3 and a tool is brought into engagement with the weight material 4 to screw the weight material 4 into the internally screw threaded hole 3. As this occurs, in placing the weight material 4 at the entrance of the internally screw threaded hole 3, the weight material 4 needs to be placed thereat properly concentrically with much care before it is turned by the tool. Should the axial direction of the weight material 4 intersects obliquely the axial direction of the internally screw threaded hole 3, even when the weight material 4 is turned, the weight material 4 is not screwed into the internally screw threaded hole 3, or the weight material 4 is forced to be screwed into the internally screw threaded hole 3 with the weight material 4 kept inclined, resulting in fears that the screw threaded surface of the internally screw threaded hole 3 is damaged.
Additionally, in the conventional example shown in FIG. 10, when the weight material 4 is placed at the entrance of the internally screw threaded hole 3 or is turned, the weight material 4 tends to come off easily from the internally screw threaded hole 3. Due to these facts, with the conventional golf club head, it takes some labor hours to mount the weight material.